Igloo
by JenniK
Summary: Assigned to eliminate an unknown monster lurking in the Alaskan north, Sam and Dean must battle the cold as circumstances forced them to spend a night in the mountains.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all,**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in…well, more than a year. At first, it was because my computer crashed, but really, I don't think I have any excuses for this, nor should I anyways. **

**For those who read Birthday in Babylon, I started that story already with the ending and most of what happens already in mind, but it is the details that are the hardest to write, and that is where I am stuck at, (just curious, but did you ever have similar experiences?). I am still writing my next chapter and hopefully, it will be done soon, (fingers crossed!). **

**This one is a fanfic of Supernatural – a TV show that I have just started watching around a year ago and am currently hooked to. At around the same time I started this show, I was also exposed with yaoi in Japanese manga. **

**This fanfic contains yaoi/BL/homosexual content, but nothing explicit (the actual stuff…). It was rated M, though, for really strong hints on **_**certain**_** explicit events. **

**The story took place before Sam and Dean met Castiel. Hope you enjoy it!**

Igloo

Chapter 1

"Okay, that'll do for now," Dean murmured. He gave the walls another pat just to make sure the snow is tightly packed. The brothers couldn't risk having the igloo collapse now that the blizzard raging outside is at its strongest.

Sam frowned in annoyance as Dean tried rolling over in the small space they've got. The dark interior made it difficult for the brothers to see each other, which made Sam feel claustrophobic, especially with his brother so uncomfortably close to him.

"Dean!" Sam wanted lightly to push Dean aside, but had did so a bit too roughly. Being unable to see in the dark, he unintentionally slapped his brother in the cheek.

"What?" Dean turned to glare at Sam.

"Stop moving!" Sam yelled. He flung his arms in Dean's direction in an attempt hold him down and ended up hitting him in the nose.

"Ow! What was that for? Can't you see I ain't movin?" Dean snapped in reply. He gestured dramatically with his hand, at the same time managing to turn his head to glare at his brother.

Sam was about to give him a witty retort, but thought the better of it when he saw the older brother glaring at him. "Whoops, sorry." Sam shuddered as he turned away from the glare.

Time seemed to crawl with the wind constantly blowing outside. The stabbing feeling one gets while being glared at disappeared for Sam shortly after they calmed down. The darkness in the igloo made it seem like night even though it is probably still noon in the small Alaskan town down the mountain. It took them almost a whole day to hike up to where they were without this storm, and so it is out of the question for them to even attempt leaving this spot right now.

The racket they've caused earlier had collapsed parts of the igloo, which limited the space they've got so they can't stand up without hitting something in the head. Dean grunted in his sleep. He murmured something inaudible and squirmed in his sleeping bag. Sam raises his arm eye-level to look at his watch. 4:30 in the afternoon. Normally in a situation like this, he would've groaned loudly in frustration. But with his, occasionally, annoying brother next to him right now, it is in his best interest not to do so.

Thinking back to the past week, the two had received a message from Bobby about attacks from a large furry creature in the diamond mines of Northern Alaska. It was suspected that the three people that had died similar, gruesome deaths, were killed by that creature that Bobby had nicknamed yeti for the time being.

Dean turned around in his sleep. He was lying on top of Sam, with their faces dangerously close to each other. Sam woke immediately, with the sudden pressure on top of him, but surprisingly enough, Dean remained asleep.

It is now around 6:00 at night and Dean still has yet to wake up. Sam's chest raised and fell dramatically as he heaved for breath in the cramped space he was stuck in for the past hours. Dean was breathing into his neck and something uncomfortably hard was poking Sam in the thigh. Sam thought it felt like a pistol. Draped not so long ago over Sam's shoulder and making it even more difficult for him to breathe was Dean's arm.

The two continued lying like that for what seemed to Sam like forever. He listened as the wind outside died and picked up and then finally stop altogether. The awkward moment of peace was broken when the breaking of tree branches was heard. The sound of breaking wood was followed by a loud crash woke Dean right away, causing him to accidentally slap Sam in his half-awakened state.

The non-resembling igloo collapsed the moment the both of them scrambled out of it. All around them, the remains of a large pine tree littered the snow around them, making the ground appear as if it was covered in cookies-n'-cream ice cream.

The brothers clicked on their flashlights and did a quick survey of the area. Nothing much was damaged apart from the havoc caused by the collapsed tree. In the stormless winter night, there was not a single sound apart from their heavy breathing. It was as if the whole forest was waiting cautiously for something to come.

Sensing danger, Dean returned to the collapsed igloo to retrieve their rifles. He looked sideways at Sam, who was on full alert for any sound. Dean didn't look away until he saw his brother's eyes focused on him. Dean winked in response to the look Sam gave him, and the wink was returned with a glare.

Subconsciously, the two began to move closer together. Their breaths fogged and disappeared in front of them like ghosts – the only things that moved in the darkness. Standing back-to-back with each other, the two held tightly onto their weapons as they stayed alert for any sign of life.

The night stayed as calm as it was left, until Dean's breathing became unusually ragged.

"Aw, dammit!" Dean yelled and fell onto the snow.

Thinking his brother was in trouble, Sam spun around, rifle raised and cocked. But the minute he raised his rifle, he rolled his eyes and lowered it when he saw Dean crouching safely on the snow a few feet away.

"What?" Sam marched towards his brother.

Nearby, crouching next to the crumpled igloo was Dean. He looked up almost innocently at Sam as he hid his crotch in his palms.

"Heh" Dean managed to respond feebly to Sam's glare.

"What're you doing?"

"N – nuthin much." Dean turned around so that his back faced Sam.

"No, really...what are you –" Sam's eyes widened when he saw the large bulge between his brother's legs. "Oh my gosh..."

"NO! No, I can explain," Dean pulled on Sam's sleeve to stop him from stepping away. He stood up painfully, wobbling on his legs. "Sam, I –"

"Please, don't explain, Dean, I –"

Sam was silenced with a loud "_Omph!_" when Dean suddenly reached up and enveloped him in his kiss. He lost grip of his rifle as Dean tightened his grip around him. Despite his height, he was restrained easily by his stronger brother. Sam's arms were held to his sides while his lips met his brother's.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dean broke the kiss. Even under the weak moonlight, it was obvious that their cheeks had turned a darker shade. Feeling lightheaded, Sam thought for a second that he smelled the fresh perfume of new grass in spring from the frozen winter air.

"You know," Dean panted. He paused when Sam, startled, backed away from him.

Dean swallowed hard to catch his breath. "I...kinda have a fetish for...er...more unwilling ones," he smiled apologetically.

Without even the time to respond, Sam was pushed onto the soft snow. His surprise was clearly evident on his expression as he looked at his brother's behavior. His limbs seemed to stop responding and he was forced to stay still while his brother hesitantly let his lips meet his younger brother's, before boldly planting kisses down his neck.

Before Sam knew it, his jacket was unzipped and forced off. It was shoved under a half-buried evergreen tree and the kissing stopped just enough for him to be pulled under the shelter of the tree's branches and laid on top of his jacket. Returning to him, Dean looked at him from where he lay on top, a strange sort of tenderness in his eyes.

The creature they were sent to exterminate was nowhere to be seen, and somehow, all the resistance to Dean that Sam felt vanished the same way the danger they faced seemed to disappear.

What happened afterwards was a blur of movement as their bodies united as one. What Sam remembered was the tingle he felt whenever Dean lips were touched his skin, the crunching sound of half-melted snow as they moved in unison, and the warm stain on his belly when it ended.

Dean fell on top of Sam, his heavy breathing blowing against soft brown curls near his brother's neck with every exhale.

Sam turned around and gazed at Dean for a long time as if trying to study and remember every detail on Dean's face.

"Dean."

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," Dean answered almost instantly.

"How much?"

Dean paused for a moment as if deep in thought, then softly, he replied, "Like...all the new leaves that start growing in spring."

His answer was completely honest, the usual teasing edge absent from his tone. He looked at Sam with childlike innocence that was unseen before.

"But...leaves fall even in the spring," Sam mumbled inaudibly. Ashamed of his doubt, he averted eye contact.

Dean smirked at Sam as he whispered, "Well then, even if it were to stick each leaf onto the branches with tape, I would make sure that forests are full and green."


	2. Chapter 2

Igloo

Chapter 2

The cold was what woke him. Dean sat up slowly, shivering and stiff probably from an awkward sleeping position. He scratched his head the way a gorilla normally would and looked around sleepily from where he sat.

"Whoa! What the _hell_ Sammy?" Dean jumped away from the soaked jacket that he had slept on with his brother. A makeshift igloo was created from the thick snow that had accumulated on the branches that covered the cavity in the snow around the tree they stayed under.

For most likely the course of the night, both Dean and his brother had been naked from the waist down. What kept them from freezing, apart from their luck from stumbling into this shelter, was Dean's thick blanket.

"Dean? What did you do to me?" Sam yelled while scrambling to put on his trousers.

"I think that should be a question _I _asked you!" Dean snapped back, looking as if he was slapped in the face.

"You –" Sam tried grabbing Dean's collar but he clambered out from their shelter before Sam could reach him. Although it was easy for Dean to move, Sam's exit appeared more difficult as he slowly crawled his way out while grabbing onto the nearest branches, wincing in pain with every movement.

"Dude, y'all right?" Dean asked casually.

Despite his uncaring attitude, Sam could tell that his brother was worried of him. He had already forgiven Dean for whatever his brother had done by that point, but Sam decided to play a trick on Dean as a revenge, nevertheless.

"Ah, I...don't know what's wrong," Sam frowned. He stumbled as he neared Dean and would have fallen if he wasn't caught.

"Hey, uh...Sammy?"

"Yes?"

"I..." Dean looked at his little brother confusedly and forgot what he wanted to say. "Let's forget about this assignment. You're in no shape to continue staying here.

"But Bobby told us..."

"Aw, screw Bobby. Today's an important day anyways, I think..."

Sam agreed as debilitatedly as he could and almost smiled when he saw his brother looked even more concerned.

"Okay, Sammy, we're heading back," Dean replied quickly. He let Sam lean against a nearby tree as he picked up both their backpacks.

The hike down the mountain wasn't as tiring as it was up. Sam sneezed and pulled Dean's jacket closer around him. He wasn't the least bit tired, although the sore area that was his back orifice kept him from walking smoothly. Dean followed him from behind, huffing while struggling to keep both backpacks on his shoulders.

Sam turned to Dean after he entered the town's gates, feeling a small twinge of guilt for what he had done to his elder brother.

"We're here, eh?"

"Yes."

"What the...it's Valentine's?"

Dean looked at the shops lining the streets in wonder. Hearts in different hues of red bedecked the façades of the shops and houses. Slogans and posters with announcements and advertisements related to Valentine's Day were plastered on lamp posts and walls around town.

"Well, it looks like we're going to spend our Valentine's together again, eh Sammy?"

Sam looked at him sharply, a hostile glare in his eyes that made Dean back up slightly.

"Ugh, sorry, Dean. It's...just a dream I dreamt last night."

Dean smirked, "Still get nightmares?" "Isn't this life already a nightmare to you?" he joked sarcastically.

Dean walked into a nearby cafe and Sam followed. Their large backpacks and beaten looks caused several heads to be turned in their direction.

Dean let the backpacks fall onto the ground with a loud clonk. He then slumped onto the nearest chair and gave out a loud sigh. He made a fake smile at a couple who stared at him from the next table.

"Stop that, Dean," Sam ordered, returning with two coffees in hand. He put the drinks on their table and frowned at the still staring couple when he took his seat.

"So, what do we do now?" Dean took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. "What is _this_? Vanilla latte?"

Sam rolled his eyes and asked, "What what do we do now?"

"About our assignment. The yeti?"

"I guess we will just have to tell Bobby that we, uh..."

"No, I want to finish this before we leave. I don't want to come back to this damn town!" Dean glanced at the couple beside them who were making out and shuddered. "How can we kill this yeti now?"

Sam looked at his latte, deep in thought. He suddenly looked up when Dean was wondering if he had fallen asleep and was trying to wave at him.

"You know what? There is almost any kind of monster you can think of here on Earth, but I just don't think there is a yeti here. There just aren't enough evidence that proves the existence of a yeti in this area."

"Okay," Dean said bemusedly, "then why don't we ask someone here just to make sure?" He turned to a man in a beige coat sitting behind them.

"Hey, you," Dean asked while tapping the man on his shoulder. "Yeah, you. Is there any rumor, or any, er...sightings of a yeti-like creature around here lately?"

Dean's weird question seemed to surprise the man, as it took a while before he ran his hand through his auburn hair and replied, "What yeti? The only thing I've heard of is a legend of a large furry 'cupid' who made everyone...sexually active before Valentine's Day." He glanced at Dean and then at Sam.

Sunlight that suddenly streamed through the cafe's window sparkled briefly on the man's clear blue eyes. The light disappeared almost instantaneously when the man frowned in the direction of the window.

"I better get going." The man stood up. He walked to the door and turned around before leaving. "See you, Dean, Sam."

Even though the Winchester brothers sat in the back end of the cafe, what the man had said from where he stood by the front door was heard as clearly as if he had been talking right in front of them. Immediately, the brothers looked at each other.

"What –" The two asked each other at the same time.

"You first," Dean said.

"What...you know him?"

Dean frowned, "No..."

"So if neither of us know him..."

"Yeah, I know. He knew our names," Dean stated in a matter-of-fact way. "Either he's another creep, or he is freakily lucky in guessing our names."

Sam blew a sigh heavily. Weird things have been happening to him lately. The mysterious stranger wasn't the most of his worries, because if that man was right... Sam shook his head vigorously, trying to shake off his memories a rather strange dream.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "You still alright?"

"Huh...yeah."

"Well then, by the looks of this town, everything seems fine," Dean chuckled nervously, edging away from the couple near them who were virtually eating each other up.

"Ugh, reminds me of when famine came to town," Dean frowned. "You know, one of the ringed riders."

Sam wasn't paying attention to what Dean was saying. Instead, he studied his brother's face. He looked at the way Dean's lips curved as he spoke, the way he squinted when he laughed – these all reminded him of something; something very special that had happened.

To Sam, it felt as if this was a dream come true, literally. Overwhelmed with every emotion possible, he couldn't help but utter the question that had been swirling in his mind throughout the morning.

"Dean did we have sex?"

**So, how was it? I love reading all your comments, both good and bad ones, because the good ones just make my day while the bad ones help me improve. So…feel free to comment! **

**:D**


End file.
